


Luck of the New Year

by imakemyownblog



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hints of a High School Crush, Mentions of Haytham Kenway, New Years, Reunions, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: With your night cancelled, you celebrate New Years with someone you haven't seen in a long time.





	Luck of the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnyyumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/gifts).



> So, this was a request by my lovely friend, Sammy! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years <3

You sighed and stared at the wall in frustration. You made plans earlier on in the week to meet up with a group of friends for new years celebrations, but a few of them were already starting to flake out on said plans half an hour before it was supposed to go down, and now, in short, you were pissed. 

 

_ I need more reliable friends,  _ you thought miserably, reaching out for your glass of lemon, lime and bitters, and taking a long sip.

 

Making up your mind, you sent them a short message to let them know you were going to do your own thing instead and closed the laptop. You carefully studied the living room in disappointment; your apartment was quiet, you had no pets and your family was overseas. What a way to spend the new year, right?

 

Kicking your feet up onto the coffee table, you leaned back and whipped out your phone. Why not take a look at social media and see what everyone else is doing tonight (A.K.A. what you’re  _ supposed _ to be doing, but currently aren’t doing thanks to your amazing friends)? 

 

Facebook turned out to be a pointless venture since it was practically surging with news reports of new safety measures being taken for the new year, and you quickly closed the app before an ad had the opportunity to target you. Tumblr was going to be your next option, but that was a trap you’d never get out of and so you decided on the last one: Snapchat.

 

Just as expected, everyone’s stories were flooded with pictures and videos of them celebrating with family, friends and whatnot. You sifted through them blankly, a little upset that you weren’t going to be one of those people tonight. Eventually, one story caught your eye. Not because of the content per se—because, truthfully, it was just like everyone else’s—but more because of the person who posted it. 

 

Shay Cormac. 

 

Now, that was someone you hadn’t thought of in a long time. You used to go to high school with the guy until he suddenly dropped out for some weird reason—or  _ vanished _ , as some people liked to say. You weren’t exactly close to him, but you did share some classes with him in which he was your seat buddy. Surprisingly, he always had a lot to say to you about everything. It was pretty entertaining to see how long the teachers could tolerate him for before he got scolded or moved to the back.

 

You replayed his story again, this time paying closer attention. A selfie in front of a wall-length mirror (you had to admit, he looked charming in that suit), a nice picture of the dazzling city skyline, some fancy restaurant filled with other charmingly dressed people, and, last but not least, a picture of what you assumed was supposed to be a candid picture of a man with steely blue eyes taking a sip of wine. He just looked unimpressed. The caption read:  _ “that’s the spirit, sir” _ . You quirked a brow, but snickered anyway.

 

You clicked back and were about to move onto the next person’s story, when Shay’s popped up again with a new update. Tapping on it, you were blessed with a goofy selfie of the young man, cross-eyed and tongue sticking out to the side. Okay, that one made you laugh. You quickly swiped up on the picture to pull out the chat and typed “hot”, sending it to him with a laughing emoji. 

 

You went to take another sip of your drink, only to realize the glass was empty. A pout curled at your lips and you were about to get up for more, when your phone pinged with a notification. It was Shay.

 

_ “Aye, 10/10, would date.”  _ You giggled at that part. _ “How are ya, y/n? Haven’t talked in ages.”  _

 

Not since he left high school, to be more precise.

_   
_ _ “Pretty good, yeah. Just chilling at home. How about you?” _

 

_ “You’re not going out to celebrate? I’m with the boss for dinner, but I’m heading out to see the fireworks soon!” _

 

You cringed at the first part of his response. He probably thought you were some kind of hermit now. You quickly sought to rectify your mistake.  _ “Nah, my friends kept changing their plans last minute so I settled for a night in instead. The fireworks? Wow, I’m jealous… XD” _

 

_ “Ah, I get that. Well, I’m more than happy for you to join me if you’d like? No one should be alone on occasion like this.” _

 

You read over his reply several times, not quite believing your eyes. Wait, what? You would’ve expected this guy—being the cassanova that he was in high school—to have a woman with him tonight, or at least someone that he was interested in. 

 

Wait, why were you thinking about him like that already? He was only making a friendly suggestion. 

 

Making up your mind, you sent:  _ “Yeah, actually… that sounds like a good idea! :)” _

 

_ “Great! Send me your address and I’ll be on my way soon.” _

 

The second you finished typing the address down, you jumped off the couch and scampered down the hall to get ready. Luckily, your makeup was done and sorted since you were already getting ready before the sudden change of plans. All you had to do now was pick out an outfit. 

 

It was freezing out and it was going to be dark anyway, so you settled on some navy jeggings, an oversized cream knit sweater and a comfortable matching beanie that complimented your complexion.

 

Twenty minutes later and you were hurriedly making your way down to the car park where Shay now sat waiting in an expensive looking black car. You approached it cautiously, feeling a little strange getting into something that looked so fancy and  _ not  _ cheap like your own vehicle sitting two parking spots away.   
  


He wound down the window and poked his head out, a bright smile on his face. “Long time, no see, y/n!”

 

He unlocked the door for you and you hopped in, albeit a little nervously. He was a lot more handsome than you remember with his face clean-shaven and his dark hair tied back into a short ponytail. 

 

Your expression was awkward as you clicked in your seatbelt. “H-hey…”

 

He chuckled and pulled out of the parking complex. “Don’t go shy on me now, lass. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

 

You nodded, “Of course!”

 

He continued to lead the conversation as he drove towards the destination he had in mind. He was busy chattering on about his ‘one and only’,  _ The Morrigan _ (which was his car), when you realized he was driving the wrong way. 

 

You turned in your seat to look behind you where the city’s river was fading into the distance. “Uh, Shay?” You called. “You do realize the fireworks are in the other direction, right?” 

 

“Aye,” he nodded, coming to a stop at a red light. He grinned at you, his eyes twinkling with delight. “Don’t you worry, we’ll have the best seat in the house, I promise ya that!”

 

He finally pulled into a parking lot right beside a towering skyscraper. You got out and tilted your head back in amazement. You were pretty sure that this impressive piece was the headquarters of Kenway Enterprises, a big name company in the business world at the moment. Not that you knew much about the business world in general, but it was hard to miss a building like this when you drive past it almost every day.

 

“Holy shit,” you whispered, mostly to yourself. “Don’t tell me we’re going in _ there _ .”

 

“That’s the plan!” He exclaimed, gesturing for you to follow him inside through the fancy entrance doors. 

 

The main lobby interior was surprisingly subtle compared to the outside, but it still held a classy atmosphere that meant business. In other words, something you weren’t used to. You subconsciously moved closer to Shay’s tall form as he greeted the intimidating lady at the front desk. He  _ worked _ here?

 

Soon, you two were in the elevator, heading up. You weren’t usually fond of elevators, but the view outside the glass windows easily grabbed at your attention, your expression nothing short of amazed as you ascended higher and higher. Shay was doing the same thing as he stood beside you, but he would occasionally glance down to take a peek at your expression. 

 

“Ladies first.” He offered as the doors slid open.

 

The first step outside was absolutely freezing—you weren’t aware that elevators could go all the way to the roof—and you shivered, glad that you decided on a comfortable outfit. Shay seemed to be completely unaffected by the weather as he led you around the side, where the fireworks had already begun their dance in the night sky, lighting up the city with a magnificent array of colours.

 

The sight before your very eyes was absolutely breathtaking and you had a hard time focusing on what Shay was saying until he nudged you with his elbow. You blinked and looked up to him. “It’s beautiful, ain’t it?” He asked, a soft grin curling at his lips. Was it just  you or did he move closer?

 

“It’s amazing. I’ve never experienced anything like this before…”

 

“And yet, here you are, experiencing some fireworks on top of that.” He cocked his head towards the sky, his dark eyes alluring as they roamed your face for a reaction. “Lucky lady, you are.”

 

“Yeah…” You grinned shyly. God, he needed to stop looking at you like that. “Thanks for bringing me up here, by the way…”

 

He waved his hand. “Ah, it’s no problem, lass. It’s my favourite thing to do, and what better way to experience it than with someone else, right?”

 

You placed your hands on the guard rail and leaned forward, happily watching the last of the fireworks go off. You flinched when a warm jacket was placed over your shoulders, shielding you from the icy winds. Shay, however, only had his long-sleeved shirt and a vest to protect himself from the cold.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” you said, moving to shrug it off but his hands landed over your shoulders, stopping you from doing so.

 

“Keep it. You were shiverin’,” he insisted, his voice sounding louder than before and you briefly registered that it was because the fireworks had finished their last round for the night. He winked at you and your heart accelerated. “Happy new year, y/n.”


End file.
